My Little Facebook
by ChrisWolvShy
Summary: El grupo de seis amigas ¿En una red social? Entra y comparte sus experiencias!
1. Amigas virtuales

**Qué hay?!**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia de mi parte, pues resulta que estaba en Facebook, luego vi una página de MLP, y me dije a mi mismo, mi mismo. ¿Cómo sería si las manes tuvieran face? Pues aquí está la respuesta.**

**Una aclaración antes, como ya sé que suena ilógico que en Equestria haya aparatos electrónicos y sobretodo redes sociales, que nunca se han visto en la serie, o al menos yo no. Digamos que esta fic toma lugar en el set del mundo humano, es decir las Manes humanizadas, donde sí se ha hecho mención de aparatos y redes sociales también.**

**Bueno, con esto ya remarcado, comencemos…**

**Nota: MLP: FiM le pertenece a Hasbro**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. Amigos virtuales**_

**Twi Sparkle **se ha unido a Facebook

Información:

**Primer nombre: **Twilight

**Apellido: **Sparkle

**Cumpleaños: **20 de octubre

**Edad: **15

**Sexo: **Femenino

**Estado: **Soltera

**Gustos: **Libros, estudiar, amigas

**Sobre mí:** Soy una chica muy estudiosa, saco buenas notas en mi escuela, y estoy aquí a la fuerza por mis amigas que me obligaron a estar en Facebook.

**Vive en: **Canterlot

**Asiste a: **Canterlot High School

**Actividades: **Ir a la escuela, estudiar, ayudar a mis amigos con sus problemas

**Deportes: **Nada

**Música: **Nada

**Películas: **Shrek, Monster High, Madagascar, Volver al futuro,

**TV Shows: **Drake &amp; Josh, Zoey 101, ICarly, Victorious, El Chavo del 8

**Páginas: **Canterlot High School, Estudiar es importante y otras 6 páginas más

**Libros: **Daring Do (Saga)

**Apps: **Xbox, PlayStation, Wii

**Twi Sparkle **ahora es amiga de **AsombrosaDashie**,** Happinkie Pie**,** Flutershy**, **FashionRarity**,** JuicyAplejack**,y otras 100 personas

_A Happinkie Pie le gusta esto_

Estatus:

**Twi Saprkle: **¿Qué es toda esa barra de arriba?

_A Happinkie Pie le gusta esto_

**JuicyAplejack: **Buscar páginas y/o amigos, solicitudes de amistad, notificaciones, da clic y revisa

_A Twi Sparkle, y Happinkie Pie les gusta esto_

**Twi Sparkle: **Gracias

_A JuicyAplejack y Happinkie Pie les gusta esto _

**Twi Sparkle: **Bueno, quién quiere ir a estudiar hoy en mi casa

_A Happinkie Pie le gusta esto_

**AsombrosaDashie: **Agh no, ya vas a empezar con tus cosas de Cerebrito

_A FashionRarity, Happinkie Pie y a otras 35 personas les gusta esto_

**JuicyAplejack: **Bueno Dash, si Twilight quiere estudiar esta bien, y creo que nosotras deberíamos acompañarla

_A Flutershy, Happinkie Pie y a otras 7 personas les gusta esto_

**AsombrosaDashie: **Pues que vaya a estudiar ella, y después se pregunta por qué luego le dicen Cerebrito, yo mejor voy a ver el entrenamiento de futbol.

_A Happinkie Pie y a otras 24 personas les gusta esto_

**JuicyAplejack: **Naa que, tu solo quieres ir a ver como suda su camiseta el tal Soarin :D

_A Happinkie Pie, Twi Sparkle y a otras 32 personas les gusta esto_

**AsombrosaDashie: ***Se sonroja* : O

**AsombrosaDashie **ha bloqueado a **JuicyAplejack**

**Flutershy:** Amm… no crees que… fuiste un poco… em… mala Applejack?

_A Happinkie Pie le gusta esto_

**JuicyAplejack: **Ella empezó con esas cosas sobre Twilight dulzura, a propósito, por qué escribes entrecortado?

_A Twi Sparkle, Happinkie Pie, y otras 9 personas les gusta esto_

**Flutershy: **Amm…bueno…es que…yo…ammm…ummm…

**FashionRarity: **¿?

**JuicyAplejack: **Tranquila caramelo, nadie se va a reír de ti

_A Happinkie Pie, Flutershy,y Twi Sparkle les gusta esto_

**Twi Sparkle – Happinkie Pie: **Porqué le das like a todo?

_A Happinkie Pie le gusta esto_

* * *

_¿Se reconciliarán Rainbow y Applejack? ¿Por qué Pinkie le da like a todo? ¿Twilight tendrá compañeras de estudio? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!_

* * *

Bueno, esta fue una pequeña introducción a las experiencias de las Manes a Facebook, procuren estar atentos para el siguiente. También esperen la continuación de mi otro fic _Cerebrito_ que ya no tarda.

Es todo por ahora…

Y recuerden, Dejar Review es Mágico


	2. El hack

**Hola!**

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de **_**My Little Facebook.**_

**Gracias por dejar reviews Adagio 5682, Pegasister del Corazon, Princess Super Star, Melisa360, Comet Galaxy, Heron-White, SmurfetteKatyCat y twilight sentry12.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2. El hack.**_

**FashionRarity: **Tengo a las mejores amigas del mundo.

_A Happinkie Pie, Twi Sparkle, JuicyAplejack, Flutershy y AsombrosaDashie les gusta esto_

**FashionRarity: ¡ **¡PINKIE PIE! ! ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡DEJA DE METERTE A MI FACE! ! ! !

**Happinkie Pie: **Ooops, perdona, lo encontré abierto

**Twi Sparkle: **_Ya chicas, no se peleen, de verdad Rarity, no puedes aguantar ni una broma inofensiva._

**FashinRarity: **_Ja, broma inofensiva, me gustaría ver que te hiciera eso a ti_

**Twi Sparkle: **_NSTD_

_A Happinkie Pie le gusta esto_

**FashionRarity: **_¿Qué significa eso?_

**Twi Sparkle: **_No Seas Tan Dramática_

_A JuicyAplejack, Happinkie Pie, AsombrosaDashie y otras 67 personas les gusta esto_

**FashionRarity: **_¡_ _¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡YO NO SOY DRAMATICA! ! ! ! ! ! !_

**AsombrosaDashie: **_NOOOOOOOOO…..eres más dramática que la novela esa de "La fea más bella", o de "María Isabel", aunque también aquella de "Fuego en la sangre", o ya sé, más que las tres juntas, : 3_

_A Happinkie Pie, Twi Sparkle y otras 215 personas les gusta esto_

_**6 HORAS DESPUES**_

**Twi Sparkle: **_*Suspiro* Como me gustaría ver a Flash ahora_

_A Happinkie Pie, AsombrosaDashie, FashionRarity, Flutershy y a otras 98 personas les gusta esto_

**Flash Sentry: **_*Superhipermegaduper sayayin nivel 4 sonrojado* : O_

**AsombrosaDashie: **_JA! Lo sabía! !_

_A Happinkie Pie y a otras 43 personas les gusta esto_

**Twi Sparkle: **_¡¿QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡ QUE! YO! ! ! AAAMMMMM! ! ! ! QUIEN ESCRIBIO ESTO! ! ! ! *Superhipermegaduper androide 18 sonrojada*_

**JuicyAplejack: **_Creo que yo se quién_

**Happinkie Pie: **_*Ríe en voz baja*_

**Twi Sparkle: **_*Modo Burning Twilight* __¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡PIIIIIIINNNNNNKIIIIIIIIEEEEE! ! ! ! ! !_

_A Happinkie Pie le gusta esto_

**AsombrosaDashie: **_Ja Pinkie, ya deja de hackear cuentas_

_A Happinkie Pie, FashionRarity y otras 324 personas víctimas de las bromas de hack de Pinkie Pie les gusta esto_

**Happinkie Pie: **_Oh, vamos una bromita no le hace daño a nadie_

**Twi Sparkle: **_Sí, pero no andes con esas cosas_

**Twi Sparkle – Flash Sentry: **_*Sonrojada* Perdona Flash, ya ves como es Pinkie, jeje_

**Flash Sentry – Twi Sparkle: **_Um, descuida, pero, aún así…_

**Twi Sparkle: **_Sí_

**Flash Sentry: **_Tú, quisieras…salir...un día_

**Twi Sparkle: **_*Se sonroja hasta los pies*_

**AsombrosaDashie, Happinkie Pie, Flutershy, FashionRarity y JuicyAplejack: **_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH! ! !_

**Twi Sparkle: **_Ammmm….yo….._

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, siento si fue un poquis corto, pero…qué va a pasar ahora entre Twilight y Flash, Pinkie dejará su ocupación de hacker de face, habrá una reconciliación de Rainbow y AJ, quién se unirá a nuestras aventuras, lo veremos, más adelante._

_Y de paso, pensé en dejar este capítulito, ya que, hoy es 24 y quería desde aquí, decirles que espero que se la pasen bien con sus familias, espero que tengan una cena muy rica, reciban muchos regalos y se la pasen súper-dúper._

_Felíz Noche de los Corazones Cálidos! ! !_

_Los quiere, chreisthewolf07. 3 _


	3. Mi abue se creó un face

**¿Qué hay?**

**Aquí está el siguiente episodio.**

**Gracias por sus **_**reviews, **_**Gunsmith-6798, Melisa360, Comet Galaxy, pegasister del alma y Pegasister Del Corazon.**

**Gunsmith-6798: Es con "o", soy un chico. : 3**

**Melisa360: ¿En serio? XD, owww que pena que te hayan castigado : D**

**Comet Galaxy: Si, esa Pinkie :3 Gracias, Tú también**

**pegasister del alma: Muchas gracias, igual tú : 3**

**Pegasister Del Corazon: Me alegra que te guste! : D**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. Mi abue se creó un face.**_

**JuicyAplejack: **Ayyy, dios, La Abuela Smith se creó un Facebook : (

_A Happinkie Pie, FashionRarity, Twi Sparkle, Flutershy, AsombrosaDashie y otras 25 personas les gusta esto _

**FashionRarity, Happinkie Pie, AsombrosaDashie, Flutershy y Twi Sparkle: **Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah XD

**Oldy' Granny Smith: **No estoy segura de cómo funciona esto.

**Oldy' Granny Smith: **Oh, comenté, lo intentaré de nuevo

**Oldy´ Granny Smith: **Ajá, lo hice.

**JuicyAplejack: **Owwww, abuela!

_A FashionRarity, AsombrosaDashie, Happinkie Pie, Oldy´ Granny Smith y a otras 13 personas les gusta esto_

**JuicyAplejack: **ABUELA! ! Por favor, deténte!

**Oldy´ Granny Smith: **No me gusta tu tono, jovencita

**JuicyAplejack: **Yo no tengo un tono! Estamos en una computadora! UU

* * *

**Caramel-ito: **Pasé el día con mi maravillosa chica Applejack, y le encontré un talento muy especial

_A JuicyAplejack, Happinkie Pie, Flutershy y Twi Sparkle les gusta esto_

**Oldy´ Granny Smith: **¡¿QUE?! Señorita, vuelva a la granja en este instante!

**Caramel-ito: **No! Abuela Smith! No es lo que usted piensa, acabo de descubrir que Applejack es una gran cocinera, hizo un gran pie de manzana, que estaba, mmmhhhhhhhhhh! : 3

**JuicyAplejack: **Yo ahora sí me muero UU

**AsombrosaDashie: **¡¿En serio?!

**JuicyAplejack: **¬¬

_A Happinkie Pie, FashionRarity y Twi Sparkle les gusta esto_

* * *

**JuicyAplejack: **Estoy muerta

**Caramel-ito: **No! ! ! Por favor!

**FashionRarity: **^^

**AsombrosaDashie: **lol

* * *

**FashionRarity: **_YYyyyyyyyyy, se nos fue._

**JuicyAplejack: **Gracias, amiga

* * *

**JuicyAplejack: **A veces siento que necesito nuevas amigas

**Happinkie Pie: **Owwwww, yo también te quiero hermana

**Apply Bloom: **Jaja, ApplePie, donde?

_A Sweety Bel, ScootsDash, y otras 34 personas les gusta esto_

**JuicyAplejack: **¡ ¡APPLEBLOOM! !

* * *

**AsombrosaDashie: **Ja, Applebloom solo está celosa por lo que Applejack tiene.

_A 26 personas les gusta esto_

**Apply Bloom: **Siiiii, me han dicho que tú tienes a Soarin : 3

_A JuicyAplejack, Happinkie Pie y otras 37 personas les gusta esto_

**AsombrosaDashie: ***Superhipermegaduper sonrojada* ¬¬

**Oldy´ Granny Smith: **¿Hay algo que me están ocultando, acaso?

**JuicyAplejack: **Quiero morir

**Oldy´ Granny Smith: **No hables así, tu aún tienes todavía una vida por delante.

**JuicyAplejack: **UU

* * *

**JuicyAplejack: **De verdad, los odio a todos

**Happinkie Pie: ***Se echa a llorar* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! !

**Twi Sparkle: **Una gran lección, nunca dejes que tu abuela se una a facebook.

* * *

_Bueno, asta aquí llegó el capítulo, ¿reviews?_

_Y si no llego a publicar en estos días, les deseo Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!_

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo_

_Los quiere, chreisthewolf07 : 3_


	4. Viendo páginas (Vete a la Versh)

_**Capítulo 4. Viendo páginas (Vete a la Versh)**_

**Twi Sparkle: ***Suspira* Estoy aburrida

_A Happinkie Pie le gusta esto_

**AsombrosaDashie: **Como no lo vas a estar, si solo te pasas la vida leyendo esos aburridos libros de la escuela, we.

_A Happinkie Pie, y FashionRarity les gusta esto_

**Twi Sparkle: **Dale con eso, Dash! UU

**Happinkie Pie: **Ya se! Si estas aburrida, puedo hacer un enorme pachangón para que no seas burra, digo, para que no te aburras.

**Twi Sparkle: **No, no tengo ganas de fiestas.

**Happinkie Pie: **Bien…ehh…entonces porque no te entretienes un poco con las páginas de face, hay una muy buena que se llama…a ver…Vete a la Versh! :D

**Twi Sparkle:** Ese no es un nombre muy…vulgar. (?)

**AsombrosaDashie: **Y eso que no has visto lo que ponen, : 3

_Twilight comienza a investigar y un momento después, encuentra la mencionada página._

A **Twi Sparkle **le gusta **Vete a la Versh**

_Empieza a mirar su contenido, para descubrir que la mayoría de sus publicaciones son fotografías con una frase grosera y uno que otro corto de animación. Se encuentra con uno titulado: Episodio 6: Controlando._

Sale un chico de piel amarilla y melena marrón y le dice a un personaje de tez blanca que veía TV:

"_Ya van a empezar mis caricatuas"_

"_A que chido" dice el otro_

_Nadie dice nada por un momento, hasta que…_

"_¡Dame el control remoto, puta!"_

"_¡Sacate a la chingada!"_

A **AsombrosaDashie**,** Happinkie Pie**,** FashionRarity **y otras 250,000 personas les gusta esto

**AsombrosaDashie: **Jajajajajaja, que me lo des, puta madre, yo diría, hasta que el cabrón se digne a dármelo

**Happinkie Pie: **Yo le echaría la mano, iban a empezar las caricaturas, son la verga

**FashionRarity: **_Happinkie Pie, JuicyAplejack _Jaja, se acuerdan? Casi se parten la m**re por ver la tele.

**JuicyAplejack: **Si, Pinkie por poco y me da un ver***zo en la p*cha

**Twi Sparkle: **Chicas! ! Por qué están hablando así?!

**AsombrosaDashie: **Lo sentimos Twilight, es que esta página logra sacar muchas veces lo más corriente de nosotras : 3

**FashionRarity: **Si es posible sacarle algo más corriente a Applejack de lo que ya es :D

**JuicyAplejack: **Oyeme, hija de ****, ven y dimelo en mi jeta

**Flutershy – Twi Sparkle: **Es por ello que a mi no me gustan ese tipo de páginas, sus groserías son tan…groseras.

_A Twi Sparkle le gusta esto_

**Twi Sparkle: **Ya niñas, no peleen. Recuerden que los pleitos no son nada útiles.

**AsombrosaDashie, Happinkie Pie, FashionRarity, JuicyAplejack: **Aaaaaggggggghhhh *Niegan con la cabeza*

**AsombrosaDashie: **Twilight, si los pleitos y las peleas no fueran útiles en nada, tú crees que el programa de "Laura de todos" tendría mucho éxito. Twilight, por qué no eres una niña normal?

_A AsombrosaDashie, Happinkie Pie, FashionRarity JuicyAplejack y otras 1,432 personas les gusta esto_

**Twi Sparkle: **Ayyyy, dios. UU

* * *

_Asta aquí llegó, primero agradezco mucho sus reviews a _Gunsmith-6798, Princess Shimmer (por su doble review también), Comet Galaxy, Melisa360, Sof Di Jackson, MasterRex15, PGHOST04, rompeordenes, ari. diaz. 123276, pegasister del alma, twilight sentry12, ForestTheOne y Adagio 5682.

_Como pudieron leer, en este capítulo hice referencia a una página real de face, la sugerencia de esto fue hecha por Gunsmith-6798, así que si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia, lo puede hacer._

_Y segundo aquí en mi nación, México, ya casi es año nuevo, a pocos momentos de pasar al 2015, así que este es el último capítulo que subo de una historia en este año, así que desde aquí solo quiero desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo muy happi!_

_Y otra comilla, para los que en sus casas, tengan cable en sus TV's y posean el canal "Discovery Kids" en él, mañana sintonicen el canal a las 7:00 a.m para ver las películas de Equestria Girls (1 y 2), digo, por si las quieren ver. :3_

_Sin nada más que agregar, me despido, hasta el otro año…_

_Los quiere, chreisthewolf07 3_


	5. Un mal sabor en la música

_Hola!_

_Aquí otro capítulo de ¨My Little Facebook"._

_Agradezco muy gratamente a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews, como Melisa360, Gunsmith-6798, JuaXen Said 27, Comet Galaxy, ForestTheOne, Gremlyn, PGHOST04, leslietendo y Reynadraki. En verdad, hacen mi día : 3_

_Muchas gracias por su apoyo!_

* * *

_Capítulo 5. Un mal sabor en la música._

**Twi Sparkle** tiene una nueva notificación. _Facebook te invita a jugar Candy Crush._

**Twi Sparkle: **Que raro, desde hace 3 días que me llegan esas notificaciones de eso de Candy Crush.

_A Happinkie Pie le gusta esto_

**FashionRarity: **Y es muy molesto, sin mencionar esos timbres que no se ni para que sirven. Agh, ese sonidito molesto.

_A Happinkie Pie y Twi Sparkle les gusta esto_

**Happinkie Pie **escribió en el muro de **AsombrosaDashie: **Oye Twilight, adivina, Rarity perdió su sofá del drama.

_A JuicyAplejack y otras 45 personas les gusta esto_

**AsombrosaDashie: **Bien hecho Pinkie, a ver si así deja su lloriqueo de nena

**FashionRarity: **¡Pero fuiste tú quien me lo robó Pinkie Pie!

_A 113 personas les gusta esto_

**Happinkie Pie: **¿Q-qué claro que no?

**FashionRarity: **Si, yo vi cuando salías por mi ventana con él

**JuicyAplejack: **-_-

**Happinkie Pie: **: 33333333333333333

**Flutershy: **Me gusta One Direction

_A 11,324 personas les gusta esto_

**AsombrosaDashie: **No hombre, como crees? Son malísimos

_A Happinkie Pie, FashionRarity, JuicyAplejack, Apply Bloom, ScootsDash y otras 567,839 personas que odian a Justin Bieber les gusta esto_

**Flutershy: **Ah? A ustedes no les gustan, por qué?

**AsombrosaDashie: **Te daré una palabra: "Gays"

_A 2,365 persons les gusta esto_

**ScootsDash: **Muy cierto

**JuicyAplejack: **¿Cómo te pueden gustar?

**Flutershy: **Oigan, ellos son grandes cantantes

_A Sweety Bel le gusta esto_

**Sweety Bel: **Tiene razón Fluttershy, One Direction son lo máximo.

_A Flutershy le gusta esto_

**Apply Bloom: **No tú también Sweetie Belle

**ScootsDash: **¿Es en serio?

**Happinkie Pie: **Tienen razón, además Justin Bieber es mejor

**JuicyAplejack: **!

**FashionRarity: **?

**ScootsDash: **O.O

**Apply Bloom: **…

**AsombrosaDashie: **No mam*s, estábamos en Guatemala y te fuiste a Guatepeor

_A FashionRarity, JuicyAplejack, Apply Bloom, ScootsDash y otras 60 personas les gusta esto_

**AsombrosaDashie: **Tienes un muy feo gusto en la música, hay mejores bandas como Nirvana, Metallica, Red Hot Chilly Peppers, Franz Ferniand, así, no sus pu**s de todas ustedes

_A 164,521 personas les gusta esto_

**ScootsDash: **Así se habla Rainbow Dash, esas sí son bandas, no las blaaaaaaaa, de ellas.

_A AsombrosaDashie le gusta esto_

**AsombrosaDashie: **Ven? Ven?! La pequeña sabe. Aprendan.

_A ScootsDash le gusta esto_

**ScootsDash: **O.O OMG! A Rainbow Dash le gusto un comentario mío, Es increíble! !

**Flutershy: **Lo que pasa es que ustedes no saben de música

**Sweety Bel: **Sí

**ScootsDash: **Ja, mira quien habla.

**Sweety Bel: **Anti-Directioner!

**¿?: **A ver, que es toda esta discusión?

**Twi Sparkle: **¿Directora Celestia?

**Celeste-a: **De que están hablando aquí?

**Twi Sparkle: **Ah, no es gran cosa, solo están peleando por música, Rainbow Dashdice que One Direction y Justin Bieber son artistas de pacotilla…espere, usted tiene Facebook?

**Celeste-a: **Si, algunos estudiantes de Canterlot High me presionaron, y en cuanto a su tema yo creo que ambos artistas son muy buenos.

**Muchos usuarios de Canterlot High: **O.O ? !

**JuicyAplejack: **Esa no me la esperaba.

**Twi Sparkle: **A usted, le gusta la música?

**Celeste-a: **Si, porqué lo preguntas?

**Twi Sparkle: **Digo, pues, siendo usted una directora de escuela, no pensaba que usted se diese un tiempo con la música

**Celeste-a: **Vamos, no es para tanto Twilight : 3

**Flutershy: **Me alegro que le guste One Direction :D

**Happinkie Pie: **Y yo tambn. : 3

**AsombrosaDashie: **Oficialmente, olvídese de nuestra amistad

**Twi Sparkle: **¡Rainbow!

**AsombrosaDashie: **¬¬ : 3

* * *

_¿Cómo ven? Hora resulta que a Celestia le gustan ambos, ja : 3_

_Y ustedes, que música les gusta, quién estuvo a favor y en contra de todos._

_Es todo. Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Si tienen una sugerencia, recuerden q con gusto la pueden hacer._

_Los quiere, chreisthewolf07 :D_


	6. ¡¿Por qué lo haces!

**Hola!**

**Si han abierto este link, felicidades, han accedido a un capítulo más de "My Little Facebook"**

**Muchas gracias de sus reviews a Gremlyn, Sofi Di Jackson, Gunsmith-6798, twilight y flash love, SmurfetteKatyCat, Melisa360, twilight sentry12, Comet Galaxy, ari. diaz. 123276, Adagio 5682, PGHOST04, MasterRex26, Reynadraki y Pegasister del Corazon.**

**Les agradezco mucho! ! ! :D**

* * *

_Capítulo 6. ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!_

**Twi Sparkle **ahora está casada con **Flash Sentry**

_A 10,435 personas les gusta esto_

**Happinkie Pie: **Yay! Estoy feliz por ustedes dos, ya sé, les haré una gran fiesta, y luego les pago la luna de miel, para que ustedes estén solitos y juntitos, y talvez cuando vuelvan, ya estén esperando hijitos y luego les haré un babyshower y…

**Twi Sparkle:** Pinkie! ! Deja de decir eso, ya sé que fuiste tú quien hackeó mi cuenta y puso eso.

**Flash Sentry: **O_O

**Twi Sparkle: **Disculpa Flash, a Pinkie le da por hackear cuentas.

**Happinkie Pie: **¡Qué? No, yo, no hice eso

**Twi Sparkle: **Ay, no? Entonces quién? Eh?

**Happinkie Pie: **No, no lo sé, pero…

**Twi Sparkle: **Pero nada! Eres tú, reconócelo!

**Happinkie Pie: :´(**

* * *

**AsombrosaDashie: **Me gusta lamer p**os.

_A FashionRarity, JuicyAplejack, y otras 564,786 personas les gusta esto_

**Twi Sparkle: **: O

**JuicyAplejack: **La de Soarin o la de quién más? XD

_A FashionRarity le gusta esto_

**AsombrosaDashie: **Tú cállate pendeja! Quién hizo esto? Espera…ya se quién, PInkie, esto es de lo más bajo que haz hecho.

**AsombrosaDashie **ha bloqueado a **Happinkie Pie**

**Happinkie Pie: **No! Espera! Yo no hice eso, tampoco lo de Twilight, lo juro! Promesa Pinkie!

* * *

**Flutershy **está en una relación con **Bic Mac**

_A 20,187 personas les gusta esto_

**Bic Mac: **¿? Nope

**Flutershy: ** ! Mmmm.. no, no es cierto, ahora conmigo Pinkie Pie?

**Happinkie Pie: **Ah! No, no es cierto, yo no les hice eso a ninguna!

**Flutershy: **:´´´´´´´´´´´´´(

**Happinkie Pie: **No, Fluttershy, no llores

**Bic Mac: **¬¬

* * *

**JuicyAplejack: **Estoy super enamoradísima de Rarity

_A 7,652 personas les gusta esto_

**FashionRarity: **Emmm...Applejack, tu trabajo al sol ya te está afectando o qué?

**JuicyAplejack: **1\. A mi no me afecta mi trabajo y 2. No sé quién puso esto...o tal vez sí...¬¬

**Happinkie Pie: **No...no creerán que soy yo, emmm...talvez son Applebloom, Sweetie Belle o Scootaloo ya ven como la otra vez que crearon chismes en el periódico escolar

**Apply Bloom:** No, no es cierto

**ScootsDash: **Nosotras dejamos esa mala mala atrás

**Sweety Bel: **Sí UU

**JuicyAplejack y FashionRaity: ¬¬**

* * *

**SunsetSunnyShimer: **Es oficialmente lesbiana

_A 2,367,672 mujeres lesbianas les gusta esto_

**Twi Sparkle: **O:O ¡? No, ahora sí te pasaste Pinkie

**Happinkie Pie: **Yo no lo hice…

**SunsetSunnyShimer: **No puedo creerlo, y creí que éramos amigas

**Happinkie Pie: **P-pe-pero…pero :´(

* * *

**Happinkie Pie **se ha cambiado el nombre a **Blewkamena Diane Pie**

* * *

**Blewkamena Diane Pie: **Pero, por qué nadie me cree, yo no soy la que ha hecho todas esas cosas.

**¿? – Blewkamena Diane Pie: **Owwww, no te diviertes Pinkie Pie, no? Creí que te gustaban las bromas, yo sí me divierto y un buen? Jajajajajajaja, jajajajajaja, jajajajajaja

**Blewkamena Diane Pie: **¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

**¿?: **No lo sabes…?

**Blewkamena Diane Pie: **Espera, eres…

* * *

_¿Quién creen ustedes que sea? Si conocn bn la serie, no tendrán que pensar mucho para averiguarlo. Una cosa aparte, sus sugerencias si las leo, si no llegan en el momento, no se preocupen, será después._

_Hasta entonces, los leo en el siguiente…_

_Los quiere chreisthewolf07 ; )_


	7. Eres

**He vueeeeeelto!**

**¿Quién extrañó este fic?**

_***Grillos cantan***_

**Je, descuiden, si creían que esto ya estaba olvidado, ¡No! No lo haría nunca.**

**Lamento la laaaarga espera, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Sorry, sorry, sorry mucho por dejarlos con la intriga. Sin embargo, ya voy a seguir. Solo me atoré tantito. :3**

**También agradezco sus reviews a princesa rainbow, RVPGHOST20, leslietendo, twilight sentry12, SrRubik, Moonlight Sigh, rompeordenes, twishy 2521 (x2), Comet Galaxy, Gunsmith-6798, Living Luna, Adagio 5682, Reynadraki, FANPyF, ari. diaz. 123276, Melisa360, Sofi Di Jackson, JorgeHuracan (x2), ForestTheOne, JuaXen Said 27, Pinkisita Pie, bright diamond y pegasister del alma.**

**Y también a los que me ayudaron con sus aportes vía PM (Gunsmith-6798, Living Luna, Reynadraki), muchas gracias! !**

**También a todos en general, por tener paciencia…**

* * *

_Capítulo 7. Eres..._

**Anteriormente…**

**_Blewkamena Diane Pie:_**_Pero, por qué nadie me cree, yo no soy la que ha hecho todas esas cosas._

**_¿? – Blewkamena Diane Pie:_**_Owwww, no te diviertes Pinkie Pie, no? Creí que te gustaban las bromas, yo sí me divierto y un buen? Jajajajajajaja, jajajajajaja, jajajajajaja_

**_Blewkamena Diane Pie:_**_¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?_

**_¿?:_**_No lo sabes…?_

**_Blewkamena Diane Pie:_**_Espera, eres…_

* * *

**Blewkamena Diane Pie: **Eres, eres… el que vende frituras afuera de la escuela?!

**¿?- Blewkamena Diane Pie: ***Facepalm* No! Tontuela, no recuerdas, déjame refrescarte la memoria…¡Jajajaja, yo soy Discord, el Amo del Caos! Y también el que tiene que limpiar sus porquerías del piso, ya que también soy su miserable conserje de escuela, ugh (

**Blewkamena Diane Pie- LordDelCaos: **Ah, sí ya me acordé, tú eres el conserje al que muchos tachan de loco porque cree que puede esparcir caos y desarmonía por el mundo, ese conserje de escuela, no?

**LordDelCaos – Blewkamena Diane Pie: **Sí! Jajajajaja

**Blewkamena Diane Pie - LordDelCaos: **Espera, por qué estás haciendo todos esos comentarios? Mis amigas me están culpando porque creen que yo lo hago

**LordDelCaos – Blewkamena Diane Pie: **Jajajajaja, owww, Pinkie Pie, no puedo evitarlo, es muy divertido, además el hecho de que tus amigas se hayan molestado conmigo no es mi culpa, yo no fui quién inicio primero eso de hackear sus cuentas.

**Blewkamena Diane Pie – LordDelCaos: **Lo sé, pero…pero aun así, ¡Tú…tú no puedes hacerle esto a mis amigas! Y ahora que ya sé quién eres, puedo decírselo a ellas para que hagan algo contigo.

**LordDelCaos – Blewkamena Diane Pie: **Jajajaja, oh pobre ingenua Pinkie, perdona, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso.

**Blewkamena Diane Pie – LordDelCaos: **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**LordDelCaos: **Hum, hum, hum….

**LordDelCaos **_se ha cambiado el nombre a _**Happinkie Pie**

**Blewkamena Diane Pie – Happinkie Pie: **¿Qué, qué es lo que hiciste?

**Happinkie Pie – Blewkamena Diane Pie: **No es obvio? Dado que eres la única que sabe de mí, podré usar tu nombre de usuario para que todos crean que yo soy tú, así nadie sospechará de mí. Mientras tanto comenzaré a jugar con tus amiguitos un poco, y con eso podré vengarme de todos los que me han creado fama de loco, grrrrrr, ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

**Blewkamena Diane Pie – Happinkie Pie: **No! No lo harás, no si yo les cuento la verdad!

**Happinkie Pie – Blewkamena Diane Pie: **¿Y quién te va a creer? Después de todo, tu sólo eres la hacker de Facebook, muajajajajaja

**Blewkamena Diane Pie – Happinkie Pie: **NO! NOOOOO!

**Happinkie Pie – Blewkamena Diane Pie: **Oh, sí y de hecho ya sé con quién comenzar, con tu queridísima amiga Twilight Sparkle AKA "La cerebrito"

**Blewkamena Diane Pie: **O.O …

* * *

_Ok, este capítulo fue para descubrir quién fue el culpable de las bromas iniciales, en el siguiente comenzará el verdadero "caos", de nuevo gracias por esperar, no dejen de leer solo porque al huevazos de su escritor a veces le pesa continuar sus historias :D. A propósito, la casilla de sugerencias sigue abierta, para los que quieran dar sus ideas de "caos". Don´t worry, el siguiente cap no tardará ahora sí._

_Eso es todo, dejen reviews y cuídense._

_Los quiere, chreisthewolf07 ;)_


End file.
